Through it All
by SSASYD
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both make it to the doors of death, but percy doesn't make it out of the doors in time. Everyone is on edge as Percy tries to survive on his own in Tartarus while the six try to find a way to get him out of there at Camp Half-Blood and manage to kill Gaea... Will Percy make it out alive? Who will be able to help him if he does?
1. Trapped

**Percy and Annabeth both make it to the doors of death, but percy doesn't make it out of the doors in time. Everyone is on edge as Percy tries to survive on his own in Tartarus while the six try to find a way to get him out of there at Camp Half-Blood and manage to kill Gaea... Will Percy make it out alive? Who will be able to help him if he does?**

 **Hi guys! Im writing another fic and I dont know if another has been published like it.. If so, please tell me. Hope you enjoy and please review/follow/favorite!**

 ** _Percy_**

Pain erupts from his skull and sends white flashes in his vision. His ears are ringing. Vertigo sets in and his whole world tilts from left to right. Skin burns. Blood boiling. Throat on fire. His world is flashes of red and black. He steadies himself on a rock and the ringing in his ears slowly diminish. He closes his eyes to try to remeber the last few minutes. _Tartarus. Annabeth. Bob. Small bob. Yelling. Pain. More pain. Sword. Tartarus. Doors. Yelling. Blood. Titans. Gaea. Rock._

He slowly openes his eyes and doubles over to vomit what little is in his stomach. He tries to focus on where he is at, but everything is a blur. The pain in his head is overwhelming. Time slows down as he sees blonde hair in his vision. _Annabeth_. She is the one clear thought in his he-wait. He looks down in confusion to see her sprawled on the other red, dusty, hot ground. Her hair is dirty and her white shirt is torn to peices. Her green shorts are filthy and burn marks run up and down her long, toned legs. _What happened?_

He revisits what he knows what happened these last few minutes when his hearing clears. Someone is yelling. He whirls around and another wave of nausea and dizziness hits.

"Looks like I caught you in your finest moment, Percy Jackson," someone yells. Percy looks up to find Tartarus staring down at him with his red, beady eyes. Percy snaps out of his suptor and tries to asses the situation as best as he can. Bob the titan is about 30 yards away looking as scary as he can. Annabeth is still unconcious 6 yards away, in between Percy and Tartarus. The doors of death are behind Tartarus and his flock of Titans and Primordials and monsters.

"What did you do to her?" Percy yelled despite his pain in his head. Annabeth still hasn't stirred.

"Nothing important...yet," Tartarus walks a few steps forward to Annabeth. Percy flinches as he tries to run to her and protect her, but realizes his ankle is cuffed to a chain. Like a dog. Everything hurts. He stares at the Titan and something dies inside of him. Hope. The one thing Annabeth and him had since they got in this hell hole. He cant move. He can't think. He can't help save the love of his life. He is stuck.

"Don't touch her," Percy growls as he sees Tartarus pick up Annabeth like a rag doll. She is still unconcious.

"I can't promise anything, Percy... But I have a deal. While you were taking that nap of yours, I began thinking. I have heard a lot about you, Percy, and I hear you are loyal. You will do everything it takes to save your friends. But what do you say about staying down here with me and all my friends? I want you. A slow a painful death in hell rather than a quick one up on earth with Mother Earth," Tartaurs said.

"What if I don't," Percy said. The sulfur intoxicated air around him seemed to grow thicker and Percy has a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Right to the chase I see. Well, I can tell you Annabeth would suffer more than you, I will kill her," Tartarus says. Percy freezes and the air is still. His hands shake as he begins to realize what is going on. His mind reels as he tries to find a way out of this situation, but he comes to the same conclusion every time: it's impossible. Percy knows Tartarus will kill her. In a second he would. Something must be sacrificed. Not Annabeth. It had to be him. He had to stay. It was the only option.

"I will do it," he says. Bile rises in his throat and the air is steamy. He swallows and looks up to see a satisfied look on his disgusting face. _This is for Annabeth. She would do this for me. No- she would somehow find a way out of this. This is for her. She can be saved._ Percy continues, "you bring her on the other side of the doors though," Percy demands as his vision blurs with tears, "thats the only thing. Put her in the elevator now."

Tartarus looks down and nods. Tartarus knows this is the best way to torture percy. He turns around and the flock of titans around him make a path to the doors. Percy cant hear anything but the shuffiling of feet and the sound of sniffiling from himself and bob beside him. Bob is cuffed carrying little bob. Percy feels a heavy weight in his pocket and is reminded of riptide. He stiffens.

Memories race into his head. Like life flashing before his eyes. Brilliant streaks of blonde.. Saint louis. Their first kiss. Holding up the sky. Her being poisined. Killing koronos. Remebering her. Returning. Gaea. Camp. Kissing. Falling. _I have to say goodbye. This is it. This could be it. I have to help her. What if he kills her now? After I agreed?_ A light goes out insde of him. In a moment, He uncaps riptide and cuts the chains on his ankles.

Adrenaline courses through his veins like a drug. He needs to run to her. But there is hundreds of titans and monsters in his way. Tartarus and Annabeth are almost at the doors. Percy hears a cry for help from Annabeth, then all hell breaks loose.

"PERCY," screames Annabeth from the doors. _She's awake_. His head snaps up and tears threat to fall. She is thrashing around and trying to kill Tartarus with the little strength she has. Tears are running freely down her face as she sees the truth behind the meaning of all this. The walls feel like they are crumpling down around him.

Percy begins to run and thrashes and thrashes at monsters to his left and right, just trying to make it to her. His only hope. His life. Her. He held up the sky for her. His body screams to stop but Annabeth is fueling him to keep going.

Bob and Little Bob are fighting alongside Percy, doing most of the work. Percy is diminishing fast as Annabeth's voice grows louder. He is weak and distracted. His body feels like it's on fire. He keeps pushing.

"No. No. No. No... Percy," she yells. Anger excites her voice. Her eyes are blazing with rage and guilt. He can see her sweat. They are at the door, and Tartarus throws her into the elevator with such force the elevator shakes.

Titans roar. Percy yells and tries his best to kill monsters as weak as he is. He is getting closer to Annabeth's yells and the doors. The elevator button dings. He is almost there. Percy sees Tartarus throw Annabeth in the elevator and her screams stop. Percy slices monster after monster trying to get to her. Dust is everywhere. To the doors. He veins are made up of liquid fire and one thing is keeping him going.

Annabeth.

He glances in the elevator and sees she has gone still. She's given up. She knows the inevitable. Her body shows signs of exhaustion and she goes limp to the floor of the elevator. His pause was too long and Percy falls. His chin hits the groud and pain erupts from his head again. He gasps and it looks like the dust is dancing around him. He looks at the door to find Annabeth yelling for him. Everything is blurry. Time slows and the elevator doors begin to close.

 _This is it._

 _The end?_

 _For her,_

 _It was all for her_

"I love you," he yells as he is on the ground. He doesnt know if he said it aloud or in his mind. He is transferred to another place in time for a moment and all he wants to gently stroke her hand and tell her everything will be alright, see the moonlight dancing off of her hair and her tanned skin, her grey eyes staring into his. For in that moment nothing hurts and everything is fine. Bob is fighting the monster that got him. Percy is laying flat on his back and he tilts his head to the right to find the love of his life eye-to-eye with him a few feet away. Percy can't think. He can't hear. Ragged breaths. It's blurry. Pain.

Annabeth.

He's sobbing. She is glistening with sweat and her eyes are pained. Annabeth is on her side staring at Percy. She's sobbing as she's looking at the boy she fell in love with the first time she layed eyes on him. His camp shirt is covered in blood and sweat and dirt. He is staring at Annabeth with eyes she has never seen before. Scared. Small. Eyes that have lost hope. He's shaking uncontrollably and repeating the words, "I'm sorry," and "I love you."

"You will make it seaweed brain," she says while sobbing and choking on air, "You can do it. I love you. I love you. I love you. You can do it. Stay. I love you." Annabeth reaches out her hand right before the door closes in a loud bang. She doesn't believe herself. She is staring at cool, sleek grey doors and she feels empty. She left him.

Percy is crying and staring at the spot where Annabeth was. His lungs are face is burning. Bob fights above him in the hazy sulfur air. A few words are running though his mind like a broken record.

"You can do this"

"I love you"

"Make it"

Percy's body twitches and everything goes black.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Alive

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update. I am about finished with my new 3-shot Wisdom Teeth :) Percy gets his wisdom teeth out. Go read that and review! But now that happy writing is nearly over, time for dark Percy...jk.. maybe. I still don't know yet. Tell me if you want some of that stuff :)

Please review/favorite and follow!

Annabeth

Annabeth was still laying on her stomach, looking at the elevator doors as if they were about to open again. The sudden jolt of the elevator going up cleared her thoughts for a minute. She looked down at her scarred, bloody legs. There were minor cuts everywhere. Adrenaline wasn't pumping through her body anymore, and it was in that moment when she felt the pain everywhere in her body.

No, it wasn't just the constant searing pain at the bottom of her feet, or the burning sensation in her throat, head, stomach, and face, or the constant spiking pain from her ankle. It was something she hasn't felt since Hera took Percy. Her heart ached- it physically hurt. Her sides were sore from crying. Her eyes burned. The only thing that could possibly compare to what Annabeth felt like in that moment was when she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. But she had Percy then.

Her heart started to race from the thought of him. A pit dropped to her stomach and she felt anxious. She felt like she was going to throw up. Every sense in her body became heightened.

She could feel the blood pouring from her head to the cool, off-white marble on the floor. She felt her hot t-shirt on her hot stomach. She could feel all of her muscles were taut and tight.

She could see the red and the stars in her vision. She saw the gold lace outline on the elevator walls that sent a jolt through her spine and a thought through her mind: Olympus. She could see the visions of Tartarus flash before her eyes. The lights were flickering.

It smelled of burning flesh and iron and smoke.

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, the machinery and clicking from the elevator and a faint song that was playing as some sort of cruel joke.

 _Do you like piña coladas?_

 _Or getting caught in the rain?_

It transported her to the first time she heard that song and her heart wrenched and ached. A faint smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the simpler times when the memory arose. But now it's much worse. Her throat tightens.

Percy was being replayed in her mind time and time again. She felt her legs go numb and her eyes go unfocused. She just realized she's crying again. She can't breathe- her throat is closing. Her lungs felt like fire and her lungs were screaming for air. She can't get a logical thought in from the pain and terror. Her pulse was up to 150 bpm. She was in shock.

Just as her vision was about to go, the elevator button dings. Adrenaline rushed through her body and her eyes become clear. On instinct- she pushed herself up to see the doors open. She gasped in pain and fell back on her back.

Light flooded her vision and Annabeth shielded her eyes with her shaky and weak hands.

After she looked again, she saw five figures looking down at her. They were yelling. She started to shake as she realized who they were.

 _Jason._

 _Piper._

 _Frank._

 _Hazel._

 _Leo._

 _Nico._

All six of them were there. All but Percy. Her heart jolted. Someone was carrying her out of the elevator and her vision shifted. Jason, she thought, Jason is carrying me out. The light was too bright and the sun was too hot. She felt like everything was going into override.

She looked up at Jason and saw his face masked in determination and worry. His eyebrows were drawn and he looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were fiery and straight. He was dripping in sweat. Annabeth could feel his racing heart in his chest when her ear occasionally touched his chest.

"Go Frank!" He yelled as he turned his head towards him. His neck veins popped out when he did that. "Just kill him all as fast as you can, damnit!" Jason continued with a strain in his voice. Annabeth had never seen him that disoriented and afraid.

"Pipes- Leo- go help him and hazel fight Clytius," He screamed at the two who were running beside him to the Argo II.

"Almost there," Jason ethier whispered to himself or to Annabeth. He looked down at Annabeth with his worrying blue eyes. "Come on, Annabeth," he said to her as he kept sprinting, "come on." He was panting from the exertion.

Just as Jason and Annabeth was about to aboard the ship, Jason whirled around to see Hazel, Nico, Piper, Leo, Frank and...Hecate? They were all fighting Clytius by the elevator doors. Hecate had fire billowing from her hands and she was advancing towards Clytius. After that- he couldn't see much of anything because of the sudden appearance of smoke.

He could faintly hear the booming voice of Clytius and the smoke cleared enough for Jason to see Leo on the ground and Hazel and Hecate standing side by side in the face of Clytius. Hazel suddenly went into action and dove between his legs and stabbed his butt. It worked. Clytius fell in main.

Moments later, Hazel threw her sword at the doors of death and somehow Clytius was weakened. That was when everyone charged. It was quite a show from the distance. A minute passed the Clytius collapsed in a pile of ashes.

Once Jason saw everyone heading back to the ship in exhaustion, he hurried in with a limp Annabeth in his hands. She fell asleep while he watched the fight and she flinched occasionally in her dreams. Her heartbeat was slower and more controlled compared to when she was awake, but her breathing was shallower. He needed to give her ambrosia and nectar.

Jason sprinted into Annabeth's room and layed her down on her grey sheets and found the nearest medical supplies. He was frantic- like his mind was moving faster than his body. His brain was stuck on the fact that Percy never came out of the elevator and his body raced around the ship trying to find supplies. His heart raced.

He found all the things he needed as everyone came into Annabeth's room.

Hazel gasped, "Oh my.." She had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were red. Nico put an arm around her, and Nico's face grew paler. His dark eyes were set on Annabeth and he was also tearing up.

Piper came rushing over to sit on the bed beside Annabeth, and she put her hands in her's. Her eyebrows were knitted and she was sniffing.

Light seeped through the blinds on Annabeth's face. She looked terrible. Her hair was greasy and ratty. Her tan skin was now whiter and it looked like she had a sunburn. She had a gash that was on her cheek, but it was healing quickly from the ambrosia. She had other minor cuts all over her body. A quiet fell over the room as they watched Annabeth sleep. The air was eerie and dense. Everyone was wondering the same thing, but no one dared to ask.

"Percy..." She gasped and thrashed her arm on Piper. Piper and Jason exchanged worried glances with each other. Hazel was silently sobbing. Nico looked like he was going to pass out.

"No, Percy, Percy, stop... Don't go.. why.. I lov-" Annabeth screamed. Everyone jumped from the sudden noise and Jason shook her awake. "Come on, Annabeth, it's a dream. Wake up."

Annabeth shot up in bed, sweating. She looked around bewildered and sank back down to her pillows. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Lay down, Annabeth, it's okay. You're safe now," Piper said with a hint of charmspeak. Annabeth visually calmed down. She was staring at a place in the wall. She seemed out of it, which a rare sight for Annabeth.

Everyone was staring at her, not knowing what to say. Everyone was waiting for something.

Annabeth started sobbing. Again, everyone jumped. It was a grieving, broken sob. Like she bottled up everything and just let it all out. It felt like the walls were going to fall down. She was broken, and the person who could help her was not there.

"Percy.." She said between sobs. It was a strange sight to see Annabeth this open. Frank sat down on the side of the bed and Annabeth collapsed into his arms. Frank was holding her like a big brother would, and he was rubbing her back.

Everyone drew closer and sat on the bed. They all hated seeing her like that.

"He's not dead," Nico said suddenly. Annabeth looked at him and cried harder afterward. Everyone perked up at those three words. He's not dead.

"I can feel it, he is not dead," Nico continued. Everyone shook their heads. But why is he still down there? What happened?

Annabeth shook her head and tried to regain her composure. A few sobs escaped as she leaned onto frank. Everyone could feel the tension in the air; they wanted to know everything, but then again wanted to know nothing. Just that he was alive.

"Can I have some water?" Annabeth croaked. She flinched as realized she said water. Everyone felt the same way and thought the same thing: Percy.

Jason whispered, "yeah," and left. Annabeth looked tired worn. She glanced down and started playing with the hem of her shirt. Piper suddenly got up and said sadly, "Come, Annabeth, let's get cleaned up."

Annabeth was healed pretty quickly and shook her head. She took Piper's outreached hands

With her shaking ones and steadied on her feet. She closed her eyes and breathed in, out, in, out.

Jason came in and handed her the glass of water at the doorway. Annabeth whispered, "thank you" in a coarse voice. Jason nodded and looked worriedly at her. She nodded her head. Annabeth turned to the rest of the people in her room, and her eyes said it all: she was grateful. For amazing friends. But her eyes also showed a storm. It was unsettling, for some reason.

Piper lead her out of the room with a hand on her back. Annabeth tensed up when she put her hand there. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything.

Once they left, everyone looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Gods... What happened?," Leo said while staring at his hands. Everyone shook their heads but Nico.

"She needs time to heal.. Then she will tell us what happened. It takes time," Nico said. He knew from experience from Tartarus, and he was different ever since.

People slowly left the room to do something to keep their minds off of what happened.

Percy is gone and alone in Tartarus, and Annabeth is here. Two people who need each other the most are separated. The inseparable are now separate.

Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Jason all went to the dining hall to wait for Annabeth. The hall was quiet; almost too quiet for it was missing someone. The people who sat at the table looked like nervous wrecks: Hazel was staring out into space, thinking hard. Frank was pacing. Leo was working to get his mind off things. Nico just kept running his hands through his long dark hair, sitting on the table. Jason sat on the chair and bit his nails; a habit he had since he was young.

For Every minute they spent waiting, Percy was in hell for another minute.

...

thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! The next chaoeter will be up shortly and will be about Percy. Please review :-) ps. I love Jason and I like writing him, and there is no Annabeth/Jason at all just saying.


	3. Dream

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating recently. Here's the next chapter. Review please!

Percy

Percy woke up to a searing pain in his head. As soon as he opened his eyes, he instinctively covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ahh" he croaked. His throat and face felt hot.

Then it all hit him. Annabeth. Tartarus. Titans. Bob. All the thinking made his head hurt more. Wait, he thought, where am I? He uncovered his eyes and looked around. It was Bob's place. Little bob was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed Percy was lying on, but Bob was not in the room. There was soup on the table beside him along with something to drink.

Percy was confused. How did he get here? All he remembered last was passing out right after Annabeth went on the elevator. His heart rate went up as he thought of her. He put his head in his hands as he tried to remember how he got here.

He couldn't think. Everything was cloudy in his mind but one name, Annabeth. His heart hurt and his brain ached for her.

He grabbed the soup on the side of the bed and ate it. It was cold enough so it didn't burn his throat that badly. Suddenly the door opened and Bob walked in carrying a sack. He emptied the contents onto the counter. Percy had no idea what it was.

"Bob?" Percy questioned. Bob whipped around, thinking Percy wouldn't be awake yet.

"How did I get here?" Percy asked. Bob looked sad for a moment and pulled up a chair next to him.

"After Annabeth went on the elevator, you passed out. I didn't want the monsters to hurt you so I killed all the ones around you and picked you up and ran out of there. Then we ended up here, and you were still sleeping so I went to find more food," he said as he motioned to the pile of food on the counter.

Percy shook his head and looked down at his body. His clothes had holes and them and parts were smoking like he was just struck by lightning. His shoes burned his feet. His arms had dried blood and cuts and bruises all over, and his legs looked the same too. Despite not eating much food down here, his arms seemed to become more muscular from the constant fighting. His skin was red and hot to the touch, and there was no doubt he had a fever.

"Bob," he said, "I need to leave." He shot up in his bed and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his head. Bob stood up and gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Come on, Percy," he said, "you can't leave in the condition you're in right now. You have to heal a little more."

Percy was furious. He wanted to leave and get out of this hellhole. He wanted to be with Annabeth. He wanted to kill all the monsters that stood in the way between him and her.

Adrenaline coursed through his body and he stood up and walked out Bob's door. He walked out the door and viewed the barren wasteland ahead. Nothing lied there for miles. Percy leaned on the door for support as he fought a wave of pain. Bob noticed and steered him towards his bed and layed him down.

Percy began to panic, "Bob.." He panted… "How am I going to get back, there is Gaia and Annabeth..camp, the ship.." He was breathing heavier and heavier as he spoke. Bob laid his massive hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"It will take some time," Bob said, " I can get you trained and healthy to fight your way back to Annabeth. I have met people like me in this place that can help you."

Percy began to calm down once he saw a slim hope of seeing his friends again. He didn't know what other friends Bob was talking about, but Percy somehow trusted him. Bob held Percy's life in his hands on more than one occasion.

"When can we start?" Percy asked, his blood flowing with a new kind of hope.

"When you get some rest," Bob replied, and he motioned to the soup beside him, "we can start. You need to build up energy. Have rest tonight as I keep a look out and we will start tomorrow."

Percy nodded and ate his soup. His throat burned, but the soup was the best thing he has had in awhile. Once he was done, he tried to fall asleep. He didn't know what time it was, it had to be late. He laid awake for hours; the pain kept him thinking of Annabeth and how much he missed her, food, friends, and his mom.

Finally, he fell asleep, only to be confronted by his dreams.

 _He appeared in a dark cave that he felt like he had been in before. It smelled like sulfur and gas; somewhere in Tartarus. A creature was in the room, there was potion bottles, a bed, kitchen, books and other random things._

 _A shadow swept across the walls that were illuminated by candlelight. The winged figure sat at the top of the cave. The creature swept down and sat down on the bed that was a few feet from Percy. He couldn't see his face in the shadows._

 _"Glad to see you again, Percy," the thing said, "I can't wait to meet you tomorrow." Percy could hear the smirk in its voice. Who was this?_

 _Suddenly, the winged creature turned into someone he had enough of. Percy was filled with dread as he saw a figure of a woman he left a long, long time ago._


End file.
